


The Experiments

by AddictWithAP3n



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship, Modern Era, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictWithAP3n/pseuds/AddictWithAP3n
Summary: Modern day, AU. The party stumbles across an interesting book. One of super-powered children, and mention of torturous evils. A book that claims to be true. Engrossed by the story, one by one, they take turns reading it with gusto.But something dark begins stirring in their little town.Oh, and...Mike has a date.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! This is my first story in the Fandom, and I'm very excited to share it with you. ... I'm honestly a bit rusty about posting my stories, but hey, getting back on the horse. I hope y'all enjoy, thanks for reading, and let the games begin. :)

XOXOXOX

_ I don’t remember growing up. It may sound strange, but I just don’t. I couldn’t tell you how I learned to speak. How I learned to write. If, or where I learned to drive. My first memories of school were that of the University. A cold and otherwise repugnant four years of my existence. But of course...that came much later.  _

_ No, my first memory, I was about twelve years old...and I was afraid.  _

_ I remember being huddled on my bed, hoping to go unnoticed, somehow knowing they were coming for me soon. There had been no place to hide. _

_ My room was barren, save for the small cot in the far corner. Bolted to the floor, and accompanied by a thin white sheet and a rather flat pillow. No pictures hung on the walls that also bore that sterile eggshell color. There were no windows, no glance into the outside world.  _

_ My feet were bare and still echoing the chill of the cold tile beneath me. I remember my breath being labored...I had been running. Something told me I did that a lot...but the voice in the back of my mind adamantly reminded me that running was pointless. This place was cold, and heartless, and...completely terrifying. But somehow...it was home. It was my home.  _

_ … _

_ Home.  _

_ The four letter word felt alien and unjust.  _

_ I knew what it meant. ‘Home; the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.’ The walls, hallways, and various rooms...they were just that. All the doctors, and the others like me...I suppose we were the ‘household.’ This was home. But I remember wishing everyday it wasn’t, eternally. Abolishing the word for me altogether.  _

_ Ah, but it would be years until I got my wish.  _

_ They came for me again that day. How could they not? They always did. I was drugged and dragged, kicking and screaming by men twice my size. Those with grips of icy steel. There was never mercy when they came for you. Maltreatment and pain was just the way it was. Maybe it was conditioning...so that when we reached the room that had the beds with the straps...we would be prepared for just that. Pain.  _

_ Sometimes they sent electricity into our temples. Maybe they would lock us in a dark room...maybe there was sound, maybe there wasn’t. On occasion, we would be sedated, and wake up several hours later in an agonizing form of recuperation.  _

_ There were other times too. Perhaps we would be given tasks. Some days it could be as simple as looking at a picture until you could remember every detail with your eyes closed. Others were possibly a game of trivia. Outlandish facts they had somehow burned into our minds, forced to recite as if from a drilling manual. And then there were the days of the injections...I’ll admit, those were probably my least favorite.  _

_ “Adapt to survive, kid. It’s natural selection.”  _

_ Those words will never leave me. That’s what they called it. Natural selection. No matter how  _ _ unnatural _ _ they made us. I guess Darwinism could only go so far when one wished to stretch the boundaries of human physics.  _

_ And it was quite a stretch, indeed.  _

_ Now, maybe...before you read any further, I shall offer a light warning. A ‘proceed with caution’ as it were. _

_ This story isn’t one of fiction. These characters are real. This isn’t some feel-good book of triumph. Good over evil. The climb of success. Coming of age. Whatever you normals call it, it’s not that.  _

_ This is a story of us. What happened to us...what was taken from us...and what’s come out of it, for  _ _ us _ _. A memoir to ensure our story is told. And as a monument to our suffering _

_ And as I’m sure your next curiosity is easily pinpointed…  _

_ “And just  _ who _ are you?”  _

_ And it’s an easy answer. _

_ We’re the Experiments. _

…

There was a satisfied paper clap as the slightly worn hardcopy was forced closed with enthusiasm, a small post-it lodged protectively between the pages. Eager fingers fiddled with the binding as a grinning boy in his early twenties beamed around the small room of friends, 

“Wow, this book sounds awesome!!” Will Byers gushed through a slightly impressed smile, awaiting feedback, almost impatiently. 

“I told you!! Ken, in Biology, gave it to me. I got home from class, and I think I finished around 2 a.m. It was too good to put down," came the excited voice of Dustin Henderson. Around the same age as Will, but far more blocky and sporting a mop of wild chestnut curls and a big toothy grin, laced with pride. 

The boys huddled in the living room had been friends for years. ‘Less athletic’ kids, was their more polite reputation...but let’s call it like it was. They were nerds, in the best of ways. So many traditions, hobbies, habits, and past times. One of which in progress; a silent challenge of who can bring forward the best book of the year. Lucas Sinclair was the reigning champ for the time being, with his introduction of the Dresden Files a few months prior...though it looked like he may be getting challenged soon. 

‘Lucas’ released a skeptical snort, his dark hands leaning forward to pluck the book from Will’s hands, eyeing it suspiciously, 

“What’s so great about it?” he asked, flipping through a few pages and trying to ignore the curiosity that bubbled as a collection of words hooked his interest with ease. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. A mental trophy to keep on the party’s theoretical mantle. And it wasn't until he was answered with a challenging scoff did the tall boy challenge further, 

“Who’s it by?” his tone flat and skeptical. Dustin was quick to snatch it from Lucas, reluctant to lose any glory on his find by his friend’s rather clever methods of twisting vague details into dismal. The curly-headed young man wriggled his brows in a goofy and over-eager way, and grinned at his small group of friends, 

“No one knows. It just says ‘003’.” there was something expectant in his voice, like he was waiting for a punch line of a joke-or something darker-to hit. His friends, on the other hand found themselves intrigued but more amused, overall, at Dustin’s visible proud excitement. 

“Eerie.” Max, the pretty redhead (and only female of the group) quipped with a witch-like shake of her fingers. She was the tom boy who liked to give everyone hell, but...they secretly loved her for it. None more so than Lucas, of course; they had been dating since sophomore year in high school. 

“Mike, have you heard anything about this book?” called Will, the smallest of them, glancing down a hallway to the fifth and final party member. 

As if on cue, Mike Wheeler came rushing into view, lanky, clumsy, and ungracefully struggling to conquer the last two buttons of his pale cotton dress shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower, but already began to untame into a mess of curls. He seemed slightly panicked, looking around frantically and...well, amusingly, if you weren’t Mike. 

“Whoa, snazzy.” Will said, looking at his friend over, slightly surprised. Mike was more of a jeans/khakis and nerdy t-shirt kinda guy. 

“What’s the occasion, Mikey?” Lucas asked through a smug twist of his lips, earning a light glare from his tall friend. Mike’s gaze was short; his attention was scattered too thin amongst his battle with apparel, and his one-man search party, 

“Shut up, Lucas, I’m late. Have you seen my keys?” he snapped, earning a raised brow and suddenly tight lip from his friend. Max could be heard chuckling in good nature, 

“Go easy on him.” she scolded, clearly amused by the exchange. Mike spared her an appreciative glance, before starting into the open kitchen, his feet loudly shuffling in his wide strides. Dustin let out a sarcastic gasp and turned his attention to the redhead, 

“Why would we ever do that?” he asked incredulously. Mike chose to ignore his friend, frantically shuffling through the junk drawer by the fridge, the miscellaneous bowl on the counter, and any space in between. The groan of disappointment was clearly heard into the living room, where he reappeared only moments later,

“I’ve got a date.” he mumbled passively, awaiting the shock and eventual teasing his friends would be sure to dish out. As if promised, the room immediately fell silent. Wide eyes peered through the empty doorway as they seemed to halt only for his return with gusto, 

“A date?” Will asked once his friend’s tall frame appeared, his tone held a genuine 'tell me more' curiosity, as he was probably the only person in the room  _ not _ determined to take the piss out of his friend’s predicament. 

“As in... _ date _ , date???” Lucas was beyond eager to get the details on this. Given Mike’s almost...laughable (again, laughable if you’re not Mike, himself) track record with dating (if you could call it that...more like experimenting how to ruin a night out with a girl in the most comically awkward ways), the flood of questions that were bubbling in the back of his throat were ready to flow freely. 

“Like with a living, breathing female?” Dustin quickly chimed in, receiving a soft chuckle and high five from Lucas, in addition to the kind of irritated gaze from Mike that...well, if looks could kill...

“Oh, piss off, all of you.” he hissed through tightly clenched teeth, only half listening as he grew more antsy in light of his missing keys. As if he wasn’t nervous enough...weren’t your friends supposed to  _ encourage  _ you? Yeesh. 

“I set him up with my roommate. Leave him alone, you guys.” Max added, trying to keep the amused smirk from gracing her lips as she looked warningly around the room at her boys. There was a slight pause, Mike threw her another thankful nod, while Dustin looked her over slack-jawed and almost startled,

“Wait...the hot one?” he asked, a look of almost betrayal on his face as he stared the redhead down in confusion. This, of course, perked Mike’s ears up slightly, but he chose not to linger on the thought. Just more reason for him to psych himself out. 

“Do I have any other roommates?” Max asked rhetorically, feigning annoyance and eyeing the wiley boy who released an obnoxious wolf whistle, 

“You lucky dog. Good luck man, she’s a fox.” he praised, suddenly looking at his friend with approval. Mike barely acknowledged him, though, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat...has his throat been  _ this _ dry the whole time?  _ ‘She’s a fox’ is  _ not _ something he needed to hear right now. _

“Have you seen my keys?? I’m going to be late," he asked through a sigh, hoping someone would throw him a damn bone. 

“I think I saw them on the bathroom counter," Will chimed in, noticing the mental click on Mike’s face. In truth, he hadn’t been in the bathroom. But he knew his friend. Mike would’ve stopped at least two or three times before leaving to double and triple check his appearance, probably fidgeting awkwardly with his hair or shirt, trying to convince himself he looked okay. ...he was just that way when he needed to make a good impression. 

“Why…?” Max started to ask, puzzled at the thought of Mike’s car keys being left in the bathroom of all places. Her question would’ve fallen on deaf ears, though. Mike had already made a dash in the opposite direction, leaving a mess of nerves in his wake. She couldn't help but smirk after him. 

“Hey, Max, how come you’ve never hooked me up with anyone?” Dustin asked, pulling her out of her gaze and looking at her with eager eyes, as if she was the ‘hot girl’ pariah. Max looked at him flatly before pulling a face, 

“Because I can’t stand college girls enough to hang out with any.” she said, bluntly and all too aware of the strange look her boyfriend was throwing her, 

“But you like-” 

“She’s different.” Max was quick to interrupt. And it was the truth… When Max found out the campus was at full capacity, she was dreading having to share a room with another girl for the duration of the year. At least she  _ was _ , until she met El. Quiet enough, clean, sweet, a bit nerdy, but with a touch of tom boy (being raised by a single dad would do that to you) she was pleasantly surprised by her roommate situation. 

Truth be told, she’d come to find a deep adoration for the girl. She was reserved and mostly kept to herself but she would dish it out as well as she would take it. Another of her talents was that she could keep up with Max’s talk of football, classes, and of course whenever Lucas did something stupid, El was right there to lend an ear and offer advice that somehow could dampen even the fiery redhead’s temper. The girl just made sense.To  _ Max. _ And the more she got to know her, the more she thought of Mike. 

“Alright, I have to go. Wish me luck!” the tall boy could be heard through an ungraceful patter of rushed steps and the rattling of keys. Max gazed after him for a moment in pleased encouragement, tuning out the ‘ _ Knock her dead!’ _ and  _ ‘You got this, dude!!’ _ that followed him as his lanky frame disappeared through the doorway. She was excited for Mike. Never having seen a relationship work for one of her favorite boys...knowing him so well, and knowing her roommate...she was optimistic to say the least. 

She knew the Party was supportive and had his best interests at heart, no matter how they chose to portray their ‘ _ support _ ’. But sometimes they seemed to forget that Mike was a little ego-damaged, clumsy, and (to put it lightly) socially awkward. He was also his own toughest critic. So...there was a surge of pride as she watched him so put together and, while nervous, eager.

Yeah, this was the start of something good. 

The light twist of her lips lingered as her attention returned slowly to the small group, just quick enough to catch Dustin grinning from ear to ear and wiping a fake tear from his eye, 

“They grow up so fast.” 

She very visibly rolled her eyes. 

_ Idiots. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what everyone thought!  
> I hope to have a new chapter out in the next week or two. And, umm...thanks again!


End file.
